Harry Potter and the Brotherly Revenge
by LovePeaceSpiritAlive
Summary: Harry Potter may have defeated Voldemort many times but he should've remembered what Dumbledore said to Snape 'the dark lord will rise again'. Who was helping Voldemort return to power? should Harry tell someone about his scar hurting? Harry Potter is more worried than ever having a family to protect while still fighting evil. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Chapter one Waking up**

When Harry awoke 1 morning sometime after the war against Voldemort, his body was paining all around. He had no idea how many hours or days he had slept. Everyone else was still asleep. The clock on Harry's stand read 5:00am. Harry got up and got ready for his day. After he went down to the common room. When he reached, he looked around. He thought it was empty until he saw Ginny sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. He made an effort to walk over limping. He finally reached and sat down next to her. Harry noticed that she was holding a picture of them."I remember that. It was fun"" He said. Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes. "What are you doing up so early? Madam Ponfrey said she expected you to sleep for a month after giving you that medication."He laughed.

"How long have i been sleeping?"

"2 Weeks" she answered

" Why are you up so early then?"

"Sleep has not been working for me ever since you went to sleep." she paused "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good my whole body aches."

Ginny scooted over "Lay down. It'll help" She said

Harry laid down and his head rested on her lap. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. Harry hoped he didnt mess things up between them already. "Ginny, I'm really sorry but, I had to do it. If he knew i was still alive he would've killed all of the people i care about." He stared into her Almond eyes "I didnt want anything to happen to you. You mean everything to me." Ginny turned pink around her cheeks. "I love you" He said."I love you too" She said. Harry sat up, "so your not mad?" He asked

"of course not, you risked your life for the entire world. Why should I be mad about that?" She said

"Does that mean you would like to go out for a walk around the grounds with me?" He asked hopefully

"I would love to but your still not fully recovered."

"I'll survive"

If madam ponfrey ever heard about this-"

"She won't hear about it 'cause it's still dark outside everyone's still asleep." In the end Ginny agreed. She helped him up and, hand in hand, they left the common room. While walking harry surveyed the damage It was really awful but with some help it will go away "Over the days you were sleeping, a lot of the students helped out with the repairs." Assured Ginny. They pushed open the big oak doors and walked for two minutes until coming across their favorite spot on hogwarts grounds. A big shady willow tree with a bench under it by the lake. "so tell me what you've been up to over these last six months" asked ginny interestingly. Harry told her all about it. Hunting the horcruxes, learning about Voldermort's past, all of it. When Harry finished she was smiling "Just think about what Ron would say 'I told you two no snogging each other in public'" Harry was confused "But were aren't doing any-" he was cut off by Ginny's lips touching his. After what seemed like weeks they broke apart. "We'd better get heading back before they send out a search party for us." Holding hands they headed back toward the school. When they reached they saw Mr. and , Ron, Hermione, George, and Percy waiting for them. It was Ron who spoke first. "We went to check on you both and we saw that you weren't there so we thought you went out for a nice walk" He paused "But judging by the lipstick on Harry's face, thats not all that happened this morning" Everyone laughed at this then Ron turned strict "I said no snogging in public you two." Ginny turned to Harry and said "See what'd I tell you." Harry bravely said "there may have been some snogging here and there." He paused "okay mostly snogging" everyone laughed even more. Ron stuttered "You- She- Snogging-" he was interrupted by Harry "Oh shut. it Ron don't be a prat at least I waited until after the battle to kiss my girlfriend." Everyone laughed their heads off even Hermione. "Well Potter, Congratulations. I would like for you three to tell everyone what you were doing the past year. You will do as I say after everyone eats. You all should head to the hall now to eat. I'd think fast if i were you." Said Professor McGonagall. With that she hurried off to gather everyone to eat. It was George who broke the silence "Well we'd better head toward the hall if Merlin knows what's good for us." As the others walked quickly to the hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked slower than the others trying to get as much time as they could to plan what they were going to say. Hermione whispered "I think Harry should tell them about the Horcruxes and Dumbledore's death. We could just tell them about Tom Riddle's Past." The two boys only nodded. After everyone ate and the plates were cleared Professor McGonagall stood up, the noise in the hall instantly faded away "I have some very special people who have some very important things to tell us today. I hope it will stop some of the uncertainness that have been going around lately. Potter, Weasley, Granger please join me" All eyes turned to them as they walked toward Professor McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2 The Headaches

**Chapter 2 The headaches**

Harry looked at everyone in the audience. They were all waiting for him to say something dumb."Like Professor McGonagall, many of you may have been wondering what we have been doing over the past year since we were not at Hogwarts." Harry paused so Hermione could begin "We weren't at Hogwarts last year because Dumbledore left Harry a mission and Ronald and I volunteered to go with him. We knew that it was dangerous but, we wasn't about to leave our best friend to go through his mission alone." She then paused for Ron to pick up where she left off "Harry had been taking lessons from Dumbledore during our 6th year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore showed Harry Voldemort's past. Many of you may have wondered if Harry was there during Dumbledore's death." He looked at Hermione and in unison they said "He was."

Whispers broke out among everyone listening to them. Some parents that were there could even be seen passing their gambles to other parents and even students. It took Professor McGonagall 3 tries before she was able to get everyone quiet again. Harry talked again "It's true i was there ruing Dumbledore death." He tried avoided looking over at where the Weasley family was sitting but couldn't help himself. He saw all the red heads staring at them with their mouths hanging open. Ginny had a look of disbelief in her eye as if she was trying to convince herself that he had not just said what he had said. Harry quickly looked away and continued "It's not how you would think. I had been taking lessons from Dumbledore some nights."

"He was helping me defeat Voldemort. If you did not know Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle. He grew up in and orphanage. His father left him before he was even born and his mother passed the day she gave birth to him. He was the heir to Slytherin. He was seeking immortalty. The way to do this is by making horcruxes. You rip your soul into pieces and put them into an object. He made seven of them. The soul in your bidy may die but as long as these objects remain undamaged beyond magical repair you may live. Dumbledore destroyed one of Riddle's horcruxes before i even knew about them. Dumbledore said that i could come with him if he located the next horcrux. It was late one night when he sent a letter to me saying that he had located another horcrux. I gave Ron and Hermione my Luck potion and told them to share it among themselves and Ginny. I went to meet dumbledore and we disapperated out of Hogsmead and ended up at this cave. Before we entered he made me give my word that i would do whatever he told me to like if he said to go and run and leave him i would. I didn't want to! I also didn't want out headmaster to go in there alone and we wouldn't even know what happened to him. We went through powerful dark enchantments Voldemort had put on the cave and finally we reached this island and there was this potion with the locket at the bottom of it. He-he drank the potion. He took the locket that was the horcrux and inferi came up at us through the water. Dumbledore made a ring of fire that held off the inferi. When we returned to Hogwarts we realized that someone must've known that we'd left because we saw the dark mark above the tower. When we got up there Dumbledore must've realized it was a trap because he told me to stay out of sight but go and get Snape and only Snape. Snape was already there but he killed Dumbledore. Draco was supposed to do it but he just couldn't. Snape isn't bad though he panned Dumbledore's death with Dumbledore himself. Snape may be dead but he was on our side. Those of you who saw me running away from the tower it was because i was chasing after Snape. I'll um let Ron and Hermione tell you the rest." With that said Harry stepped back and Ron and Hermione stepped forward. Harry stared at his trainers. Ron and Hermione were now saying everything else that had happened but Harry was not paying attention. He had to thank Draco's Mother. Silently he made his way over to where Hermione was standing and since she was not speaking at the moment he whispered int he ear "Tell them how Draco's Mother saved my life in the forest. Thank her for me. I just can't do it." She nodded and when Ron had finished Hermione spoke again "Harry Potter would like to thank Narcissa Malfoy for saving his life, not turning him in to Voldemort, and basically giving him the chance to defeat Voldemort." All eyes looked from Harry to Narcissa and back to Harry again. Harry quickly made his way back to his seat with Hermione and Ron trailing not far behind. Harry kept his head down ignoring all the eyes looking at him as he passed. "Thank you At least now we know the truth."Said Professor McGonagall.

Everyone applauded but, Harry was wishing that he could've stopped Voldemort before he killed all of the people he cared about, Fred, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, His parents. Tears burned his eyes as he tried to hold them back. He and the Weasley family and Hermione were heading toward the back table to go and help out but Harry was blocked by Madam Ponfrey "Where do you think you are going Potter? I forbid you from helping out. You are in no such condition. I have assigned a person to watch you today to make sure that you get your rest. Please go to your bed and get some rest. I will send her up in a minutes time." and with that she scurried away. Harry had no choice but to go to the common room. He went and laid down on the sofa waiting to see who was going to be watching him today. Harry hoped that she didn't assign him a girl to watch him. That would not be a happy thought if Ginny found out.

At that moment The portrait swung open and Ginny climbed in. Harry was relieved that she was his watcher. She walked over to the sofa he was laying on. Harry sat up and Ginny sat down next to him. "Sorry you can't help out today"She said "At least we can spend the day together in a common room we have to ourselves." Harry felt a little guilty "But most of the damage that was done was because of me. I should be able to help." He said. Ginny looked into his emerald eyes and said "I'm feeling a little cold." With this said Harry got up instantly and went to the closet by the door and grabbed a soft blanket. He opened it and covered Ginny with it. She smiled at him "See you did help today. You helped me!" Harry smiled back at her and sat down next to her putting his arm around her. He leaned over and kissed her. They didn't even hear the portrait swing open. It was only when Harry looked up and saw Ron they broke apart. Ginny didn't seem to notice Ron was there since she had her back to him because she asked "What's wrong?" Harry said "Hey Ron! Hows clean up going?" Ginny quickly turned around to see her brother staring at her. "Oh, hey Ron. What are you doing here i thought your were helping clean up." She said. Ron replied "Mum sent a message for you two. She said to tell you two to behave that she doesn't want any grandchildren this soon after the war." Ron was looking down so he did not notice Ginny and Harry start kissing each other again. When he did look up he said "Oi! You know this is a PUBLIC room right?" He looked really mad. Harry leaned away from Ginny and said "Ron go back to helping clean up and tell your Mum she has nothing to worry about." He paused then added "At least not right now." Ginny started laughing with Harry. He was sure he saw Ron crack a smile too. Ron silently left saying nothing else then Harry turned back to Ginny. "Now where were we?" Ginny gave him a silent answer by resuming their snogging.

Later that week on Saturday they returned to the Burrow. Harry and everyone else staying at the Burrow was the last to leave for having to say many, many good-byes. Since everyone ate before leaving Hogwarts and Exhausted as they were they everyone went to bed. Ron and Harry walked up the stairs with Hermione and Ginny. The boys said goodnight to them the headed for their own beds. Harry having to share a room with Ron was happy to be in his familiar summer and holiday bed fell asleep instantly. _I am barely clinging to live Codi._ screamed a high pitched and cold voice none other than Lord Voldemort. He was back in the Old Riddle house talking to someone who looked like the person Harry had saw when Tom Riddle was young. _We must capture him again my brother. You must return to power._ said a soothing yet alarmed voice. Harry's eyes opened and he reached for his glasses. His scar seared with pain. _Not possible._ he thought _He can't be back. He can't be._ He then decided that he would tell no one of this. He convinced himself that it was all just a nightmare. That it was all fake. That Lord Voldemort was dead and would stay that way. What he did not know was that what he was trying to convince himself was not real was real.


	3. Chapter 3 Rebuilding

**Chapter 3 Return to the Hogwarts express**

Harry didn't tell anyone about what he saw or heard. He thought that it was just a basic after battle nightmare. He did in fact wake up to go get a cold glass of milk though, hoping that it would help him fall asleep. He quietly walked down the steps to get a glass of milk. After gulping down a glass or two of milk on his way up he saw the sitting room's light still on. Curiously Harry walked toward the room and saw Ginny sleeping on the couch. He chuckled to himself and quietly picked her up slightly cradling her in his arms and carried her up to her room. Harry knocked before entering hearing Hermione say 'come in' he entered and set Ginny on her bed, kissed her on her forehead, and whispered "Goodnight Ginny." He looked up and saw Hermione staring at him, looking from him to Ginny."No Hermione we didn't do anything. I went to go get a glass of milk and saw her asleep and i didn't want her to-" He was cut off "Alright now go to bed and get some sleep." And with that Harry headed to his camp bed in Ron's room and fell asleep knowing that everything in the wizarding world was not threatened anymore by Voldemort. Over the next month Harry disappeared to who knows where and never told anyone what he was doing. One morning Harry pulled Ginny away from the family after breakfast and asked her "Do you trust me?" Ginny looked at him with a confused look and finally answered "Yeah of course. " Harry continued "Im going to show you where i've been going but, you can't tell anyone yet." he then took her hand firmly and disapperated. When they ended up in the right destination Ginny asked "Where are we, Harry?"

"Harry where are we?" Ginny asked Harry. They were standing in front of a beautiful two story house. Harry smiled and said "We are in Godrics Hollow in front of my first home."Ginny looked shocked but said.

"But it was destroyed."

"I've been fixing it up. I'm going to live here.

Ginny looked at him like he was stupid then shouted "You're moving out! Harry looked scared and the color instantly drained from his face. "Gin i'm gonna have to get my own place sooner or later besides I'm not going to move until I feel ready. " Ginny was crying now and said "I don't want you to leave. I already lost Fred I don't know what I'd do if i woke up one morning and didn't see you." Harry put his arm around Ginny and said "Hermione, Ron and I are going back to Hogwarts. I know you got offered to play for the Holyhead Harpies but I hope you come back so we can spend our last year together." "Oh Harry of course I'll come back to Hogwarts with you " she said. Harry pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it. He looked into her almond eyes and said"This was a promise ring my dad gave to the woman he in his 7th year at Hogwarts. I want to give it to you" He slipped the ring onto her finger and Ginny speechless, pulled him close and kissed him. After they took a tour of the that had an infirmary, a sitting room, a kitchen, 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms." We'd better head back and remember you can't tell anyone not even Ron and Hermione. As for the ring we will let them figure it out." He said with a grin on his face as if they had finished the tour and left Kreacher to get some rest and went back to the Burrow.

When they arrived they hurried up to Ginny's room to look like they were just talking. When Ron and Hermione busted in and said " We've been looking every where for-" that's when he was cut off by Harry who said "Ginny's coming back to Hogwarts with us." As he said this Hermione ran up and gathered Ginny into a big hug. She let Ginny go and was about to squel maybe then something caught her eye on Ginny's hand. She asked "What's this?" she pointed at the ring. Ginny stuttered "Well-He-I-It-" Ron interrupted her "YOUR ENGAGED!?" Ginny looked mad at Ron's outburst "Oh shut it Ron we aren't engaged it's a promise ring you prat." Hermione looked hurt then turned to Ron. "You never even thought about giving me a promise ring, did you?"then burst into tears. Ron quickly went and put his arm around Hermione and said "Look Hermione i have it right here" He pulled out a black box with moon engraved into the top. "I always had it but, i was just waiting for the right timing." Ginny pulled Harry out of the room and gave Ron and Hermione some privacy. That night Harry decided that he would tell everyone about the house. During dinner Harry stood up to get everyone's attention. "Uh i have an announcement to make. I have been restoring my first home in Godrics Hollow and i'm going to move there after i graduate Hogwarts." looked as though she was about to faint "Your moving out?!" Harry looked pleadingly at Ginny who said "Relax mum harry's moving out after he graduates and he said he's not going to move out until he's ready." calmed down and said "Alright ok."

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Harry laid in his camp bed in Ron's room. He was thinking about everything that had happened since his 11th birthday. _I_ _had met Voldemort, killed a professor, saved Ginny's life, killed a dangerous snake, met his godfather, seen his friend die, see Voldemort return to power, seen hid godfather die, seen 2 great professors die as well as many friends, and battled and killed the greatest and most powerful dark wizard of all time._ He thought. _I guess you could say I have a very unusual life for a 17 year old._ He chuckled at the thought. A smile was on his face but, it instantly vanished when he heard a girl scream that he knew was Ginny's.


	4. Chapter 4 School Letters

**Chapter four The Nightmares**

Harry instantly got up from his bed and hurried down the stairs leaving Ron peacefully snoring. When he reached Ginny's bedroom he saw Mr. and hurrying up the stairs. He realized that no one else had heard the noise other than them. Percy was at his flat in London, Ron was too busy dreaming to hear it, Bill was at his small cottage with Fluer, Charlie was in Romania, and Hermione had moved to Bill's old bedroom and probably thought she had a nightmare and went back to sleep. Harry quickly opened the door and entered finding Ginny pacing back and forth, her red hair flying back and forth each time she turned. ran to her daughter "Oh Ginny dear, whats wrong?" She asked. Ginny had tears welling up in her eyes "Oh mum, I keep having the nightmares about those two years. It just keeps happening." Ginny burst into tears. All and Harry could do was stand in the room and watch the two women.

"Mum could Harry sleep in here from now on. I'd just feel better knowing that he's here." Pleaded Ginny. Molly looked at Authur with uncertain eyes. "Now Harry we know you wouldn't do anything wrong with our daughter but, we don't want any grandchildren from you two this early. Behave!" Said with serious eyes. He stared at Harry and Harry stared back at him feeling like this was a test. They didn't even notice Ginny climb into bed and leave. Finally turned on his heel and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Harry then turned to Ginny who was silently in bed crying. Harry climbed in next to her and put his arm around her. "Oh Harry it's like i just can't get those two years out of my mind lately. I can vividly remember waking up in the chamber and seeing you drenched in blood and seeing Hagrid carry out your body then you disappear." she said Harry pulled her closer and said "I was there too. I was the one drenched in blood some of it no even being my own and i was the body thats here with you today. I have my nightmares you know?" Ginny turned to face him and Harry gently wiped the tears off of her face. Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looks at this time at night.

 **Harry POV**

I want to get her back to her old self again. I miss seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. It just feels like we should have you-know-what right now. I know she wants to but I don't know if we're ready. I want to do it when we're both ready.

 **Ginny POV**

He looks so amazing just sitting here. I want to have you-know-what right now but i dont know if he wants to. The war just ended and after the funerals no ones been the same. Tomorrows his birthday and i wanted to do something special for him. Maybe he thinks im too young i am a year younger than him after all. I dont know but ill try and ill do it smoothly.

 **3rd Person POV**

Harry stood up from the bed and walked over to Ginny's desk keeping his back turned to her. "Ginny you know i love you with all my heart right?" He asked. Ginny got up from the bed and walked over to Harry "Of course i know that." she answered. "And you know that that i don't think of you as a little girl? I barely even realize that your a year younger than me. I know that you're grown up and mature. You're ready for anything like throws at you." He said. Harry turned to look at Ginny she asked him "Can i give you an early birthday present.?" Harry nodded. Ginny took a step forward and kissed him. She kissed him like she never had before. Harry wove his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Ginny's hands slid down his chest unbuttoning his shirt as they went. Harry let go of her and she slid the shirt down his arms. Harry slid her hands up Harry's bare chest making him shiver at the feeling. He slid his hands up her back bunching her green night gown. Her hands found their way to his pants and hastily starred unbuttoning them. Finally they broke apart. Ginny stared into his emerald eyes and nodded. He stepped out of his pants, cast the mufflatio spell on the door and window, and locked the door just in case. Ginny removed her night gown and the rest of her clothing and climbed into bed under the sheet. Harry climbed in next to her and removed his boxers once under the sheet and tossed them onto the floor. Ginny straddled him so that he was now on top of her. Trembling Harry asked her "are you sure Gin? I don't want to get you pregnant by mistake." Ginny nodded and said "we'll just have to be extra careful then." After that was said their two bodies became one.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting and Shopping

**Chapter Five That morning**

The next morning Harry awoke to find himself next to a sleeping beautiful red head. They had ended up falling asleep snuggled close together. Harry Leaned down and kissed her forehead "good morning beautiful" he whispered. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and smiles. Harry sat up in the bed keeping the sheet on top of his waist. " Did we fall asleep?" She asked him. Harry nodded. "I didn't hurt you?" He asked worriedly. Ginny calmly responded "No". He looked around the room for his boxers and found them on the floor near Ginny's wardrobe. He retrieved his wand from Ginny's night stand and summoned them to him. "You should go shower" She said. "Do I have to?" Harry asked teasingly. He peaked under the sheet and Ginny playfully pushed it down blocking his view. Still under the sheet he pulled them on, while Ginny got up and wrapped the sheet around herself and went looking for her clothes. After pulling them on Ginny went to go look for an outfit for the party that night. "And don't worry i still have your real birthday present for you. " She said as she took out a pink dress robe but then quickly put it back inside the closet. "Well even if you do. I doubt any present would come close to the one you gave me last night." Harry responded. "Ginny have you ever did what we did last night with anyone else?" He asked uncomfortably.

Ginny turned around holding a aqua blue robe. She smiled but shook her head "I wanted my first time to be with someone special And who better then the wizard who saved the wizarding world." Harry laughed and this time Ginny asked a question. "What about you?" She asked. "No i don't think i had that much time to do stuff like that. Dating itself is pretty hard when your the most wanted wizard for Voldemort." He paused "I did see Hermione naked though." Ginny looked a little shocked

"Really? Did Ron see her too?" She nodded "It was a really small tent. She saw us naked too." He responded. He looked at her questioningly but when she found no trace of any lies she believed him and turned back to her wardrobe. "So Ginny this may seem like jealousy but did you and Dean ever... you know... see each other-" He asked but was cut off by Ginny interrupted "Of course not Harry. I only dated him because i thought it would make you notice me. I thought that you would be too busy noticing girls in your year and up like Cho Chang. I guess i was wrong." She said not even bothering to turn around. "Why don't we continue where we left off tonight. If you want to." Harry suggested. He really enjoyed it but he didn't know if she wanted to have sex with him again. She Replied "Harry I'd love to but i don't want to inconvenience you."

"Its not going to be any problem. I am sleeping here from now on. Might as well have some fun." He said with a lopsided grin on his face. She nodded in agreement. Today was Harry's 18th birthday and Ginny's mum insisted on having a big party for him. Alot of people where coming like Kingsley, the professors from Hogwarts, the headmistress of Fluers former school and many of Harry's friends. Ginny was supposed to keep him from going outside. "You'd better go grab a shower." She said gently pushing him out the door. As Harry went up the stairs she added "Shave too!" Harry turned around and nodded. Then hurried to the bathroom before any one else in the house could go. When he finished he went to Ron's room to retrieve his things. He saw Hermione having a hard time waking him up so he went over and pulled the sheet off of Ron. "Ron get up mate. It is my birthday you know." Harry said. Ron slowly opened his eyes. "Mione do i have to get up this early." he asked Hermione who was sitting at the foot of Ron''s bed. "yes you do Ron. Now get up!" She exclaimed. Ron slowly sat up and asked "Harry mate where were you last night. I remember you coming up to bed but you weren't here when i woke up at 12:00 to wish you happy birthday. I was kind of expecting for something to happen. Something always exciting happened on you birthday around midnight you know. Anyway where were you?" He stared at Harry who answered avoiding his best friends eyes "I was helping your parents with something." Harry looked at Hermione who instantly understood. Ginny had obviously told her about the nightmares since it would've been happening when Hermione was there. Ron looked at Harry "What'd you mean. What happened. You two know something. Tell me now!" He ordered. Hermione looked scared and worried about what Ron's reaction would be so she said "Ron no matter what he says promise us that you won't do anything stupid. ALRIGHT!" Ron nodded anxious to hear what they were about to say Harry slowly said "Ginny..has been having nightmare...and she asked your mum and dad...if...i...could...s-stay...in there...with...her...from now on."

There was a silent moment before Ron screamed "YOU WHAT!? YOU ARE SHARING A ROOM WITH MY BABY SISTER. I DON'T LIKE THIS. YOU PROBABLY HAD SEX WITH HER FOR ALL I KNOW. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS-" He was cut off by Harry saying "Ron look i know that you don't like this but, i want to help her forget about those years. And you have to think about it that one day in the sometime future we will have sex mate." He said trying to hide his fear. Hermione made things better by scooting closer to Ron and saying "Ron i know perfectly well that you want to have sex with me too so if we do Harry and Ginny will have to too. If they do it we do it too deal." Ron's ears turned slightly red.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Six The Birthday**

Down stairs Ginny had finally decided on a dress robe. It was Green to match Harry's eyes. At that moment came in. "Oh Great you two are already up. Where is Harry?" Asked . She looked around the room. "I sent him to go shave and get showered. Why mum?" Replied Ginny turning her quill into a case of flowers on her desk. "I was just hoping I would come in and hear that I have a grandchild on the way." Admitted Mrs Weasley. "Mum! We are going back to Hogwarts we can't have a child. We aren't even married yet." Exclaimed Ginny.

"Tell me the truth Dear have you and Harry ever have sex together?" Seeing the uncomfortable look on Ginny's face she added "It's ok I want you guys to. Thats one of the reasons we put you guys in the same room together." Ginny slowly nodded then quickly said "But you can't tell anyone mum! We did last night. I'm trusting you with this please don't tell anyone! Please mum!" She basically begged.

Her mum looked at her wierdly abut nodded In agreement with her. While her mum was helping Ginny pick out a nice pair of earring to match her dress Harry returned and placed his trunk in the corner of the room. When the two women looked at him he knew why they were. "Good morning Mrs Weasley." He said not knowing what was going to happen next. "It's ok Harry I told he what we did last night. And she's not going to tell anyone so you don't have to worry about my brothers." Said Ginny noticing that after she said this his face looked slightly relieved. "Harry dear it's ok I'm not going to say anything. And Ginny dear this would go perfectly with your robes." Said Mrs Weasley and then she left the room. "Now it's your turn to go dress up." Said Harry. Ginny smiled and left. Harry left to go eat breakfast and after about an hour and a half Ginny came downstairs to the kitchen. Harry felt his mouth drop in awe.

"You look beautiful." Harry said once he had gotten control of himself again. "Thanks I'm hungry too." She replied taking a seat next to him. She took a piece of toast and ate it quickly. "So it's my job to keep you inside today. And i'm gonna make sure you don't go outside until eight pm." She said after she had eaten to her hearts desire. Harry smiled "And how do you plan on doing that exactly?" He asked.

"Maybe i'll just tell Ron that me and his best mate had sex last night. He won't be happy about that."

"No Ginny you can't do that he would probably hex my bits off."

"I know and i was just joking. I wouldn't do that."

Harry felt the color come back to his face. At 8 pm Harry was finally allowed outside. He was surprised at how much the rest of the family was able to do in during the day. He and Ginny went to the entrance awaiting the guests's arrival. At around five past 8 Kingsley arrived. They did the usual greeting then Kingsley went inside the 'tent'. It was really big and looked the way it did inside on the outside. Above the entrance way there was banner saying Happy 18th Harry! There was a picture of Harry himself battling Voldemort.

 _I wonder how anyone took this photo?_ he thought to himself. A bunch of other people came and then went inside. Finally he recognized Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean heading toward them. After greeting them with the hugs and handshakes Harry said "I didn't know you guys were coming. They wouldn't let me see the guest list." Said Harry. Ginny instantly blushed but Harry pretended he didn't see this "Thanks for coming anyway though It's great-" But he stopped because he saw none other than Draco Malfoy and his Mother walking towed the small group. Everyone turned to see what he was staring at " _Accio Hermione"_ He whispered under his breath. Hermione instantly came flying toward them. "WHAT HARRY? How dare you. That was not funny-" She started. But when she saw the Malfoy's she instantly put a sweet smile on her face and said calmly like nothing had happened ' Hello. Thanks so much for coming. We wanted you to come after all the live savings that had been going around." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the Malfoy's. Narcissa said finally " +Hello Potter. Your friend invited us to your party and we wanted to thank you in person. Thank you for saving my sons life."

After a nudge in the ribs Draco speaked for the first time since he had arrived "Thank you for keeping me and my mum out of Azkaban. You testifying to keep us out of the prison made a huge difference since you bing Voldemort's main target." Hermione and Ginny looked at him stupidly but his attention was on Draco and his mother. "Your welcome. You did not deserve to go there. Please stay enjoy the food and I'm sorry about your father but I'm sorry to say that he deserved Azkaban." Harry responded.

"I agree Potter. He never cared about us so i would've testified against him if i could've too."

"Harry We need to talk." Came a voice that was of course Hermione's.

"OK also Malfot there is a girl in there that had asked for you. Her name's Astoria. She's in Slytherin too. Just saying." Harry said before leaving and entering the tent with Ginny and his friends behind him. He arrived at the table reserved for his friends and himself. He received a butter beer and took a seat. "You What?" Asked Ginny as soon as he had sat down. "You wanted them out of Azkaban? Why?"

"They don't deserve it Gin and I wish i could explain why to you but i can't it i don't understand myself. Besides I put his father in the prison. Umbridge too. They deserved it." He responded calmly. Ginny dropped the subject and took a seat next to him. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see a small infant with his hair changing color from Blue to pink to yellow to green and back to blue again.

Harry got up and walked over to the woman trying to control the small baby. "Hello andromeda." He said as he reached. The woman turned to him and when she saw who it was she relaxed a bit. "Hello Harry. Happy Birthday." She said. Harry picked the infant up out of her arms causing the small boy to giggle uncontrollably. "Hi Teddy." Harry said. Teddy instantly changed his hair and eyes to look like Harry. He even put a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven The Hogwarts Express**

Andromeda said that she would go and get Teddy's things then drop them off so he would have all of his stuff. Everyone adored Teddy and they quickly found out that if Teddy liked someone he would change his appearence to look like them. They all went to bed agreeing that Teddy would spend a night in each of their bedrooms tongiht he would spend a night in The 2 parents's room. Going to bed Harry snuggled close to Ginny and they continued where they had left off the night before.

The next day their Hogwarts letters came. Hermione had been named head girl and Harry had been named head boy. Ron and Ginny had been named Prefects. Harry had been named Quidditch captain. Ginny had been named Co-Captian of the Quidditch team. A week before school started Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny headed to Diagon Alley. They all decided to go in pairs while Molly did what she had to do. Harry and Ginny went to Gringotts Bank while Ron and Hermione went to get new robes. "go ahead and take some and think of it as a late Christmas present." Harry said handing Ginny a bag to collect some wizard money. After convincing Ginny to go, Harry opened a trunk and took out the black box on the top of the pile. He opened it revealing a diamond encrusted ring that used to be his mothers engagement ring.

 _Soon,_ he thought as they finished their shopping _maybe if we win our first game._ Deciding that he needs another owl,Ginny pulled him into owls emporium and exited with a new snowy owl who was and Ginny named it Abigail. Abby for short. When exiting the Leaky Cauldron Harry dropped one of his bags with the owl food in it.

He saw a arm reach down and pick it up who was none other than Dudley Dursley. "Oh hey Harry. Long time no see." Said dudley as he handed him his bag. Harry, shocked to see him, said "Hey Dudley let me introduce you-" He was interrupted by Harry's Uncle Vernon "Dudley why are you talking to him?" Harry thought he saw his uncle glance at Ginny and he was proven correct because his uncle then said "Who is this beautiful young lady, she isn't with you is she?" Harry saw Dudley roll his eyes and mouth 'sorry' Harry said "This is my girlfriend Ginny. Ginny this is my Uncle Vernon and my Cousin Dudley." Uncle vernon looked disgusted but Dudley said "Nice to meet you" Ginny smiled and sweetly replied "Nice to meet you too." Harry's uncle was outraged "How did you manage to gain a girl like this?"

"You're not gonna like her as much when you know her family." Harry laughed "Her father is the one who came to your house to get me. Her brothers gave Dudley the candy." Ginny was now laughing too even Dudley was laughing. Uncle Vernon stormed away leaving Dudley to say "They told us what you did. Im really sorry about the way i treated you when we were kids. I now understand how you were able to get a girl like that." Ginny turned red and then turned to Harry. she mouthed snake. "Hey Dudley remember when your parents took me to the zoo with you on your birthday." Dudley nodded "Well you know that snake that got out. I kind of may have let it out. But it didn't try to attack you it wanted to visit its real home. I could talk to snakes." Dudley was speechless.

Ginny spoke up "Its not something that he wanted to do. You have no idea what we went through during his 2nd and my 1st year at school. We really need to get going Harry but we should all get together sometime."Ginny got Dudley's phone number and went to go buy a phone. She finally decided on the new iPhone 6. Harry apperated back to the Burrow with Ginny and Went to go put their things down. Harry was on his way back down the stairs when his scar seared with pain.

Harry sat down in a chair and saw that he was talking to someone who looked like the younger version of Tom Riddle. "The protection has lowered side he has defeated you. We could always lug his out by capturing the Weasley girl." Said a flaming voice that was coming from the young boy. He looked a couple of years older than Harry did himself. "No" said a cold voice that seemed to be coming from him. "I can not use the same blood twice. It can not be his! It must have his DNA but it can not be his pure Potter blood. It must be his heir, his children."

"But Tom can't we just use a different person. It would be much easier."

"NO! All my powers would be lost that way. I must have my powers. I will wait as long as i have to but, when his children go to Hogwarts. I will be waiting." Harry snapped back to reality. He hurried yo get his dinner. Harry was not in the mood to eat. No one noticed that he did not touch anything on his plate except for Hermione. She pulled Harry away to the sitting room. She said "Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing"He lied.

"The only other times i saw you like this is when you let Voldemort mess with your mind."

Harry said nothing afraid that he might give it away if he said something stupid. But it turned out that saying nothing turned out to be stupid. "You saw didn't you. Did we forget some kind of spell we were supposed to do or was there another-" Harry cut her off "We forgot something but i don't know what. Some person named Codi is helping Voldemort return to power. Voldemort looks like a ugly bald baby again but he can't use my blood again to get his real body yet. It has to have my DNA in it but it cant be my pure Harry Potter blood. He said that when my Children goes to Hogwarts he will need a little of their blood"

"But Harry we have to tell someone. We have to prepare. You're going to have children sooner or later and they will be a wizard or a witch. We have to-"

"No Hermione. We can't tell anyone. For all we know it could've been a nightmare. We don't want to make everyone scared for nothing." Hermione nodded in agreement. At that moment Ginny and Ron came over to them. "There you guys are" She paused "What's wrong?" she looked from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry again. "Nothing I was just showing Harry my ring." Hermione took another look at Harry and then went to bed. Harry went to go pack leaving Ron and Ginny standing there. After Harry packed all of his stuff he went to bed thinking if he did the right thing.

A week passed by quickly and everyone was standing outside of the Hogwarts Express. The 4 kids headed to a empty compartment. After storing their trunks they all headed back down to say good bye. When the trains whistle blew they hurried to the prefects compartment and Professor McGonagall just said to make sure and check on the compartments every once in a while. They headed back to their compartment to find none other Romilda, Dean, Luna, and Neville sitting there chatting.


End file.
